Conventionally, a plate or block structure composed of silicon or a structure formed by bending a metal conducting wire provides elements such as oscillators and coils.
In general, a tip magnetized with cobalt or iron etc. is used as a tip of an atomic force microscope to detect a magnetic field.
Furthermore, the present inventors have already proposed elements such as a cantilever composed of a fine three-dimensional structure in the following Patent Document 1 etc.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-91441 (pp. 7-8, FIG. 4)
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-289768 (pp. 3-4, FIG. 1)
[Patent Document 3]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-114182 (pp. 5-6, FIG. 1)